The Perfect Vacation
by AngieSashTumblr
Summary: An unexpected case interrupts Jane on her day off. Even worse, a second case pops up involving Jane's secret little sister. After both cases, she believes her and Maura should get a well deserved vacation. What if an uninvited visitor stops by? RIZZLES!
1. Chapter 1

The sunrays that were beaming through the window woke up the medical examiner. With a slight groan, she covered her eyes in protection of the light. Maybe if she waited long enough, the sun would disappear and let her sleep. To her dismay, she had no such luck. She glanced over at the sleeping form next to her and the even breaths indicated that the person was still asleep. She turned over to her side and faced the window, studying it. She knew that the sapphire blue curtains did not match the dark green painted wall at all, but Jane had liked them so much that she just couldn't say 'no'.

Maura turned back around and watched Jane. Her chest was still rising and falling in even breaths. Not even the honk of a car could wake her up when she was fast asleep. Maura pushed herself up so that she was sitting on her pillow and leaned her head against the wall. Last night, Ian had left to go back to Africa and Jane had stopped by to see how she was doing. The detective had stayed for a movie on the bedroom TV and they had ended up falling asleep in the middle of it.

"_How can you love someone and not be able to be with them?"_

Little did Jane know that Maura wasn't talking about Ian. She may not be able to lie, but if it concerns protecting her own feelings, she's a master at it. She couldn't let anyone know who the love of her life truly was. More importantly, she didn't want anyone to know that the love of her life was Jane Rizzoli. It wasn't love at first sight though. No, she had only started loving Jane a couple months ago. Since then, it just kept growing stronger and it scared her to death.

The sound of a door closing downstairs startled her out of her thoughts. Then she remembered it was Sunday. Angela always baked her pankcakes on Sunday morning, since Maura had loved the zoo-shaped animals she had baked them at work. Reluctantly, the medical examiner lifted herself out of bed, Jane still not moving a muscle. She opened her closet door and tilted her head a little, raising an eyebrow. It might be useful to have labels everywhere, but she liked it better when her closet was organized the way she had organized it herself. Shaking her head, she pulled out a nice, black dress and threw it on the bed.

Then she disappeared into the bathroom to take off her pajamas, hanging them neatly on the side of the bath. She took her time to apply makeup and to brush her teeth before she walked back to her closet to take a bra. Then she slipped into her dress. The fabric felt soft against her skin as she smoothed it with her hands. She let them rest on her hips as she watched Jane, who twitched her nose in her sleep. Chuckling at the adorable action, she did the only thing that would be able to wake Jane up if she didn't have to go to work. She took a hold of the sheets and ripped them off her body.

"Hey!" came the instant complaint of the detective, who shot up in the bed. "Whoa." Jane put a hand toward the window to shield her eyes from the sunlight. "Wha..?"

"We fell asleep last night during the movie, Jane," Maura informed her, finally turning off the TV. "Well, I think you even fell asleep not even half an hour into the movie."

"But the half hour was… educational…" Jane replied, still half asleep as she hid a yawn behind her hand. "As far as a documentary on turtles can be."

"Tortoises," Maura corrected her for the millionth time before throwing the sheets in her face. "And you are the one who suggested it."

Not expecting Maura's action at all, Jane fell back on the bed, burrowed in brown and white sheets. "Because I wanted to make _you_ feel better, so technically, it is _your_ fault," Jane mumbled from under the pile of sheets, poking her arm out to point a finger at the doctor.

"Come on, get up, your mother is probably already making pancakes," Maura smiled, hitting Jane's foot with her right hand. "I expect you downstairs in five minutes."

"Five minutes? What do you think I am?" Jane asked, pushing the sheets aside so that she could look at Maura. "A cheetah? Can't you give me some more minutes?"

"For you?" Maura pretended to think about it as she brought a finger up to her chin. "No." With that, she left the room, leaving Jane staring at the closed door.

_**Four minutes later**_

Arriving downstairs, Jane noticed that her mother had already set the table to eat breakfast. Quietly, she sat opposite of Maura while Angela turned around and set their plates in front of them. The detective looked down, right in the eyes of a pancake-cat. "Jee, Ma,…" Jane started, but she swallowed the rest of her sentence as a foot met her shin. Groaning, she continued, "Thanks."

Maura looked at her watch. "Four minutes, you have a new record," she grinned before cutting off the ears of her bunny-pancake.

"So next time, you'll only give me four minutes?" Jane joked, sipping from her glass of water. She was about to pick up her knife as her phone rang. "Rizzoli… But it's my day off! … Really?... No, no, I'll be right there… Yeah, I'll bring her with me, see you soon."

"Frost?"

"Korsak," Jane said, glancing at her mother before turning back to Maura. "There's been a murder and they want me on the case. They said it was important that I brought you too."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Angela's concern reflected in her voice, momentarily forgetting the pancake she was baking.

"I'm a homicide detective, Ma, everything is dangerous. Pancake," Jane pointed out before standing up and grabbing her keys. She handed Maura her jacket. "Let's go."

"What?" Angela questioned as Maura accepted her jacket.

"Pancake!" Jane repeated, motioning to the burning pancake.

"Oh, no!" Angela quickly took the pancake from the stove. She sighed and leaned her hands on the cooking range. Close to tears, she mumbled: "The dog.. It's ruined."

"Maybe you can arrange him a funeral," Jane said, taking Maura's hand and leading her to the door. "Let's go."

Maura's breath hitched. Sure, Jane had taken her hand before, but the warmth completely filled her body. Normally, she'd make a remark to Jane about not being rude to your parents, but she couldn't get her words out. She allowed the detective to lead her to her car. Being polite, Jane opened the passenger's door for Maura and as she stepped in and sat down on the seat, one single thought crossed her mind : _This is getting harder and harder_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the AMAZING reviews on the first chapter! They are greatly appreciated!**

**Don't forget to follow Angie_Harmon to get her to 100,000 Twangels! **

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Though the ride to the crime scene was rather quiet, it was a comfortable silence. Jane glanced over at Maura as they stopped in front of a red light and she noticed that the medical examiner was leaning her head against the window. The sunlight beautifully lit up part of her face, giving it a warm glow. She didn't know when she started having feelings for Maura, but it was recent. In the beginning she always thought she would live alone and never find a man to marry, but since a couple of weeks ago, she started to fantasize about what it would be like to live with Maura. At first, it had freaked her out that she had these thoughts about a women, more specifically Maura, but by now, she had taken peace with the thought. She just had to find the right time to tell her.<p>

"Jane!" The yell made her jump in her seat as she looked in front of her and noticed it was green.

"Damn it," Jane mumbled under her breath, putting her foot on the gas and turning right. She took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth as she tried to ignore Maura's eyes which were staring a hole in the side of the detective's face. Jane was sure Maura was going to ask the one question which she didn't want to answer.

"What were you thinking about? You were pretty far away."

And there it was. Glancing at Maura once again, Jane shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "It's no big deal, really."

Maura didn't believe Jane's answer, but she decided not to go in deeper on the subject. The medical examiner watched as Jane expertly parked her car in between two police cars.

"We have to go on foot."

"What? Why?" Maura looked around, not seeing any crime scene. Following Jane's example, she got out of the car. "I don't see a crime scene."

"That's because the crime scene is down there," Jane explained, pointing to a small path going down the side of a mountain. "A rock climber found him."

"That's an… unusual place for a body," Maura commented, walking next to Jane down the path and nearly slipping over some loose rocks.

Instinctively, Jane held out her arms to support the doctor and keep her on her feet. "Careful," she laughed, keeping a hold of her arm as they continued their way to the crime scene where Korsak, Frost and a couple of police officers were waiting for them. Jane only let Maura's arm go as she was safely standing on the flat part of the hill. "Okay, what was so important you had to call us here, out of all places, on my day off?"

Korsak looked at Frost, who nodded. "We thought you should see for yourself," the older detective informed them, stepping to the side to reveal the body.

A tall man, approximately in his mid-forties, was laying on his back, an ice pick firmly attached to his chest. Jane could hear Maura gasping for air as the medical examiner slowly walked towards the body. "It's an ice pick, Jane," she said, turning around to meet the detective's eyes.

"That doesn't mean he's back," Jane assured her, not sure if she believed her own words.

"Yes, it does." Hearing Maura voice her thoughts, the detective closed her eyes for a moment. Then she looked around the crime scene to see if she could spot anything that would tear that theory down. When she didn't see anything, she looked back at Maura, making eye contact. Neither of them said anything, they could see it in each other's eyes. Patrick Doyle was back.

"He's back, Jane, I just know it," Maura sighed as they walked into the precinct towards Jane's desk where Frankie was sitting. He had been taking Jane's calls on her day off.

"What are you doing here? Wasn't it your day off?" He questioned, looking up. "Who's back?"

"Just keep taking my calls," Jane replied, waving away his questions with her hand. She turned to Maura. "Do you want to go talk somewhere where it's just us?"

Frankie opened his mouth to say something, but he was shooshed by Jane pointing her finger at him behind her back, not even looking at him. He rolled his eyes before returning to the calls.

The detective saw that Maura was not going to reply to her question, but noticed the tears in her friend's eyes that she was desperatly trying to hold back. Without giving it a second thought, she wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulder. "Come on," she whispered, leading her downstairs to the medical examiner's office. They sat down on the couch and Jane kept her arm around Maura's shoulder.

Normally, she'd fight the urge to cry in someone's presence, but Maura couldn't keep it in anymore. She leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, allowing the tears to escape from her eyes. They didn't talk for ten minutes. Maura just kept her head on her friend's shoulder, letting Jane's warmth calm her down. "I don't want him to be back, Jane…" she finally whispered.

"He's not going to get to you the way he did before," Jane said determinedly. She rested her head on top of Maura's. "I won't let him, I promise," she added, planting a kiss against the top of the medical examiner's head. It could have been taken as a friendly gesture, but Jane closed her eyes as her lips met Maura's hair, reveling in the smell of lavender champoo.

As soon as she felt Jane's lips against her head, Maura closed her eyes for a mere second before reluctantly pulling back and standing up. "Could you, um, get me a coffee?" she questioned, hoping that Jane wouldn't think she pulled back because of the action, which was actually the truth.

"Yeah, sure," Jane answered, standing up and walking towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she turned around. "You're safe here." With that, she opened the door and walked up the stairs to grab a coffee for her best friend.

When the detective walked up the stairs, her mind was racing. Now was not the right time to tell Maura about her feelings. Not with Patrick Doyle being back. Yet, having Maura in her arms made her feel so good, so happy. She didn't want to wait much longer, but right now it wasn't the time to think about herself. She had to put Maura first.

Jane paid for two coffees and went back to Maura's office. When she opened the door, she nearly dropped the coffees to the ground. There was no one in the room. "No, no, no, no," she mubmled under her breath, placing the coffees on the table. "Maura!" Not getting an answer, she ran towards the morgue. "Maura!" she yelled again, but still no reply. "Damn it, not again! And I promised her he wouldn't get to her!" She groaned as she sprinted up the stairs to find Korsak and Frost. She was definitely not going to let anything happen to Maura Isles.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a wave of inspiration running over me so here's the third chapter! Thanks again for the amazing reviews!**

**Don't forget to follow Angie_Harmon to get her to 100,000 Twangels!**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Frost! We need to find –" Jane started when a blonde walked through the door. "Maura?" Jane pointed her finger at the medical examiner and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.<p>

"I had to go to the bathroom, are you okay?" Maura questioned, taking in Jane's dumbfounded look.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Jane huffed, clearing her throat. Frost watched her with curiosity, but the detective just brushed it away. She turned around and was about to head back to Maura's office when Korsak bursted through the door.

"Got another homicide," he informed them. "Two victims. One girl died on the scene, but the other's still alive. She's in the hospital."

"Is it related?" Maura asked while she and Jane took their jackets. Maura picked up Jane's car keys and gave them to her friend, brushing her fingers longer than necessary. Maura could actually hear Jane swallowing.

"No, we don't think so. Our victims were attacked with a knife," Korsak replied, holding the elevator for both women. Frost stayed behind to see if something came up on the Doyle case. "One victim died of six stab wounds. Three to the stomach, one in each arm and one fatal stab to the throat. Second victim was luckier. Three to the stomach, one in each arm and the last one hit her shoulder. I think something spooked our killer which made him miss."

"Two cases in one week," Jane mumbed, getting into her car and putting the keys in the ignition. Maura sat in the passenger's seat and Korsak got in the back seat. "This is going to be tough."

**_30 minutes later_**

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane said, flashing her badge at a nurse. Jane looked at her name tag. "Aly? This is Detective Korsak and Doctor Maura Isles. Can we see the patient who was brought in with six stab wounds?"

"Sure," Aly replied, motioning for them to follow her to the hallway on their right. "She just got out of surgery so she's still asleep. We don't have a name yet, but we're keeping a close eye on her."

"Korsak, send Frost every document they have on this girl. See if he can find a name," Jane ordered, to which Korsak nodded. He turned around to walk to the desk as Jane and Maura continued to follow the nurse.

"I have to warn you though," Aly said, halting at room number 421. "She has some ugly bruises on her face and body, eigth stab wounds and it appears her wrists and ankles were bound together. She's really lucky to have survived this."

"Korsak said she only had six stab wounds," Jane replied, looking confused as she glanced at Maura, who mirrored her expression.

"That was the official number until we found two more on her inner thighs," the nurse explained, resting her hand on the doorknob. "The knife was rather small so it didn't do too much damage. The other girl died because of the fatal stab to the neck. It seems to me that he just wanted to torture this girl."

"Why would someone want to torture a girl?" Maura said to no one in particular.

"Kicks?" Jane shrugged, earning a death glare from the medical examiner. "What? Psychos probably get kicks hearing a girl scream out in pain, knowing it's them who's causing it."

Aly watched as Maura playfully pushed Jane with her elbow, silently telling her friend to not make a joke about something this serious. The sweet smile Jane gave Maura indicated that Jane immediately complied to Maura's wishes. Shaking her head, Aly chuckled at the two women before opening the door and going into the room.

Jane slowly walked in, Maura following close behind. "God.." the detective whispered as she saw the wires running between the girl and some machines. The girl seemed to be in a peaceful sleep as she was laying on her back with both her arms over the covers next to her side. Dark circles covered her wrists from where she was tied up and bruises ran from her elbow up to her shoulder, disappearing under the white hospital gown. Her right elbow and left upper arm were wrapped up in a bandage, probably containing a stab wound underneath it. Her eyes now focused on the girl's face and she suddenly froze.

"Jane?" Maura asked in a worried tone as the detective lost her breath. The blonde turned to Aly. "Can you leave us please?"

Nodding, the nurse left the two friends alone in the room, closing the door behind her.

Jane couldn't reply as she walked over to the bed, gently taking the girl's left hand in her own. Tears were filling up her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Sweetie," she whispered, resting her other hand on the girl's forehead. "No, no, no, no."

"Jane? Do you know her?"

Taking in a deep breath, Jane's tears made room for anger. She gritted her teeth as she turned around, wanting to walk past Maura and out the door.

"Jane, I know it's hard if you know her, but you can talk to – "

"Stop it! You don't know _anything_!" Jane snapped, startling Maura by the sudden raised volume in her voice. "Step aside, Maura."

Not being able to move, Maura just stood there, surprised at her friend's reaction.

"I said _move_!" Jane didn't wait for Maura to move, she just took a hold of the medical examiner's shoulder and firmly, yet gently, pushed her one step to the side so that she could rush out the door. She passed Korsak in the hallway, but didn't give him any attention as she headed straight for her car.

"What just happened?" Korsak questioned as he entered the room, Maura still standing in the same spot Jane had placed her.

"I-I have no idea."

_**At the precinct**_

As the day went by, Maura tried calling Jane, but without succes. The detective had turned off her phone. Her car had been spotted at her appartment, but she didn't seem to be home. Getting tired of trying to reach Jane, Maura slouched in Jane's chair at her desk, holding a hand to her forehead.

"Go home, Maura," a voice behind her said. She looked up and was met with Frankie's eyes as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "From what you've told me about her reaction, I think she's just walking the anger off. She'll probably be waiting at your front door to apologize."

"You think so?" Maura asked, letting out a sigh. Seeing Frankie nod, she smiled. "Thank you."

It didn't take her long to reach her house and as she pulled up in the driveway, she looked around to see if she could spot Jane. Getting out of the car, she walked up to her front porch, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. Seems like Frankie had been wrong about his sister.

"Hey…" a hesitant voice said behind her. The medical examiner turned around to see Jane standing in her driveway. "Maura, I'm so sorry about –" Jane couldn't finish her sentence as Maura flew in her arms, nearly knocking them both to the ground. As the shock wore off, the detective wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, burrying her head in the blonde's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Maura whispered, only now realising Jane was soaking wet. She pulled back, yet kept her hands on Jane's upper arms. "What happened to you?"

"Can we go inside, please?" Jane asked. Seeing that Maura was going to reply, Jane held up her hand. "Yes, I promise to tell you everything, I can just really use some hot chocolate right now."

"Okay," Maura answered, taking Jane's hand and leading her inside. She made her friend sit on the couch before throwing her a towel, which Jane wrapped around her shoulders. "First tell me why you're so wet."

Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I was walking through the park and some kids were playing football. The ball came a little bit too close in my direction and a guy couldn't stop. He ran straight into me, knocking me in the lake," Jane explained, closing her eyes and expecting to hear a fit of laughter. Instead, the nice smell of hot chocolate filled her nostrils. She slowly opened one eye to see a cup in front of her face. "Thank you," she smiled, now opening both eyes and accepting the cup, grateful that Maura wasn't laughing.

"No wonder you need hot chocolate," Maura said, sitting down next to Jane and leaning her elbow against the back of the couch. She rested her head against her hand and looked at Jane. "Do you want to tell me who that girl in the hospital is?"

Jane didn't dare to look up at Maura, so instead she focused on the warm cup in her hands. "She's my…" She closed her eyes as they teared up again. A soft hand was gently placed on her cheek, making her open her eyes as Maura slowly turned her head so she could look at her. Feeling confident by Maura's touch, Jane continued. "She's my little sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? It would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the many reviews on the previous chapters!**

**Don't forget to follow Angie_Harmon to get her to 100,000 Twangels!**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Maura stuttered, not really sure she had heard her friend correctly.<p>

"She's my sister," Jane repeated, staring into her cup as she stirred the liquid with her spoon.

"You never told me you had a.. I thought you only had two younger brothers?" Maura questioned. As she didn't receive a reply from Jane, she knew the taller woman was crawling back into her tough shell. She reached out and gently took the hot chocolate away from the detective before placing it on the table. Then she faced her friend. "Jane, talk to me."

"It's… complicated," Jane said, still refusing to look at the doctor. She knew that if she dared to look up, all the tears she desperately tried to hold back for five years would come slipping down her cheeks. "Besides, you have enough going on with Doyle being back."

"Jane, you listen to me," Maura said firmly, taking Jane's hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze. She rested her free hand on Jane's cheek, turning her face to look at her. "You let me rant to you so much, it's time for me to return the favor. You always pull back when something happens and let me tell you, it's actually a relief when you can talk to someone about it. Please, let me be that person for you."

The atmosphere in the room changed as Maura's words triggered the tears that Jane had held back for five years. She couldn't keep them in anymore. She was finally allowing Maura to see her weaker side, to see her vulnerable. She felt herself being pulled in a hug as she allowed the tears to fall. Her arms wrapped around Maura's waist, yet after a couple of minutes, she pulled back. If she was going to do this, then she wanted to do it right. She wanted to look at Maura while she did her story. Taking a deep breath, she focused her eyes on her friend's. "Her name's Samantha and she's eighteen. At first, everything went great. We were a happy family. Me and Sam, we were just… we were really close, despite the age difference of thirteen years. She didn't listen to my brothers at all, she only listened to me. Later through the years, we started noticing that Sam wasn't really… growing up like she was supposed to."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked softly, noticing the hesitation in Jane's voice and encouraging her to continue. She wiped away Jane's tears with her thumb before dropping her hand and taking Jane's so that now she was holding both hands. She whispered, "Go on. You can tell me."

"Sometimes, she was acting like a normal thirteen-year-old, but at other times… She was acting as if she were only three years old," Jane explained, tightening her grip on Maura's hands. "Like, literally, she started talking like a three-year-old, she wanted to be picked up and just.. It became really hard. We tried going to a specialist to see what was wrong, but instead of telling us, he took her away from us and placed her in a closed institution. Said it was best for her. It's been five years…"

Maura saw the hurt in Jane's eyes. "You haven't seen her since," she stated, to which Jane only nodded. "Didn't you go and visit her?"

"Oh, there's more," Jane said, a small sigh escaping her lips. "We tried to visit her, but when we went to the address the doctor had given us, we arrived at an abandoned warehouse. That was the point where I knew he screwed us over. They started an investigation and, obviously, I wasn't allowed on the case, but I did some digging on my own."

Maura couldn't speak. She wanted to pull her best friend in a comforting hug, but she fought off the urge. She needed to know the whole story first. She nodded at Jane to continue, tears glistening in her own eyes.

"The specialist we went to see? Yeah, he didn't excist," Jane explained, her voice taking an angry tone. "I should have known something was wrong, I should have – " She swallowed the rest of her sentence as she closed her eyes, yet forced herself to open them again. "The case had been closed a year ago. They didn't have any further evidence, they couldn't find any clues. I tried to find her myself, Maura, I really did." The detective was surprised how strongly her words left her lips through the sobbing.

"Jane, I'm so sorry," Maura whispered.

"And now, she's laying in the hospital and that bastard is still on the loose." Gritting her teeth, Jane stared deep into Maura's eyes. "I'm going to find him."

"We're going to find him together," Maura corrected her, finally pulling her friend in a hug.

Jane relaxed into the warm embrace, closing her eyes. "Ma's going to freak out," she said, her voice lower than a whisper.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital?" The medical examiner questioned, yet not pulling away from the hug. Feeling Jane nod against her shoulder, Maura stood up and pulled Jane with her. "I'll drive you."

"Thanks," Jane smiled, wiping away the tears with her hands.

**At the hospital**

Jane had stopped crying once they had left Maura's house, but as she walked into her sister's hospital room, she couldn't stop a few tears from leaving her eyes. She sat down on the bed, careful not to hurt her sister and took her hand in her own. "I'm going to find who did this to you, baby, I will," she promised, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Samantha's forehead.

Samantha flinched. Her eyes shot open and she pulled her hand away from Jane's. Everything was a little blurry, until she realised who was sitting next to her. "J-Jane?" she asked, her voice as husky as her big sister's. "Janie?"

Jane couldn't believe that Samantha had woken up. She glanced at Maura as the young girl said the detective's name, before taking Samantha's hand again. "Shh, it's me," she whispered, looking into two hazel brown eyes. "You're safe now."

"Janie," Samantha stated again, trying her best to sit up. After five years, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around Jane and never let her go.

Seeing her sister struggle to sit up, Jane gently laid her hands on her shoulders, holding her down to the bed. "Stay down, sweetie, don't hurt yourself," she said, feeling the girl relax.

Maura, feeling that the girls needed some time alone, turned around and left the room. She went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee, because after today, Jane would need it.

"It was so terrible," Samantha cried, hugging Jane's hand against her chest, clinging to it for dear life. Through sobs, she managed to say, "He-He made us do stuff… and when we didn't.. we-we needed to be p-punished."

"Who?" Jane questioned, the detective inside of her rising to the surface. "Who did this to you, Sam? Who put you through all of this?" Jane's words only made Samantha cry harder and the detective regretted them isntantly. "I'm sorry, baby," she quickly said, leaning down to press another kiss against the girl's forehead. "Go back to sleep. Talk to me when you're ready, okay?"

Jane didn't have to say it twice as Samantha's eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off into a slumber.

Maura entered the room with two coffees, handing one to Jane. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jane answered, gladly accepting the coffee. "I'm coming back first thing in the morning. Frost will call me when he finds something on Doyle's victim."

**Maura's house**

Arriving back at Maura's house, the two women sat down in front of the tv. "What a day," Jane sighed, kicking off her shoes and laying her feet on the table. "How are you feeling? After everything with Sam today, I haven't been able to ask you about the situation with your father."

"I'm holding up," Maura replied, taking off her heels and neatly placing them next to the couch. She took in a deep breath and turned to look at Jane, not even noticing she was leaning forward. "I could really use a distraction."

Jane kept looking into her eyes as Maura leaned forward. The detective didn't even try to stop herself as her own hand reached up and cupped Maura's cheek, guiding her face towards hers until their lips met in a brief, soft kiss. Pulling back, she saw that her friend's eyes were closed and without thinking, she crashed their lips together, both seeking comfort in the other's warmth.

Not being able to keep it in, a quiet moan slipped from Maura's throat, encouraging Jane to continue. Maura moved her hands to Jane's thighs, playing with the hem of her shirt, yet she didn't pull it off.

Jane pushed forward so that Maura was laying on the couch and the detective was straddling her. Looking down in her eyes for a mere second, she quickly brought their lips together again, moving her hips in between Maura's, earning another moan.

Neither of them felt the need to take it further than kissing. After all, it was just an act of comfort. They both didn't know what this meant either, but that were worries for tomorrow. Tonight, they just wanted to lay on the couch, kiss, and revel in the warmth of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>You can always share your thoughts with a review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A chapter full of twists!**

**Don't forget to follow Angie_Harmon to get her to 100,000 Twangels!**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Jane woke up in Maura's bed. They had moved from the couch to the bed to cuddle, but as she reached out next to her, all she could feel was an empty space. She opened her eyes to see that Maura had already left the bedroom. Part of her was actually glad Maura wasn't there when she woke up. After an evening of kissing, Jane wouldn't know how to react if Maura had been lying in her arms when they had woken up. Though, the other part was sad. She knew they had to talk about the situation first, but kissing Maura had felt so good. It had only sparked the love she felt for the medical examiner even more.<p>

Slowly rising from the bed, Jane whiped the sleep from her eyes as she rummaged through Maura's closet for some clothes. Lately, she always kept some of her own clothes here because it was highly possible she would spend the night. She pulled on a blue blouse and some pants before using her hand as a comb to brush her hair. When she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she went over some things in her head which she could possible say. "Maura, I really enjoyed kissing you, can I take you out to dinner some time? No, that's too… no. Maura, what did you think of last night? Did you… No, not that. Ugh, this is so.. so.." With a big sigh, she closed her eyes. "Come on, Jane, man up."

She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how she could go from the tough cop to the vulnerable Jane in just one evening. She felt as if with that kiss, everything had changed. She didn't want to wait any longer to tell Maura how she felt, yet it didn't seem appropriate to just bring up the subject now they had the case with Doyle and the one with Samantha. _There will never be a right time for this_, she thought. Deciding she wouldn't tell Maura about her feelings yet, Jane still hoped that her friend would want to discuss their actions of the previous night.

When the detective arrived in the kitchen, Maura was sipping from her tea while reading a text message from her phone. "Morning," was all Jane could muster, feeling a little bit awkward since Maura seemed to be so calm. Jane herself was anything but calm on the inside.

"Morning, I already made coffee and there's toast on the table," Maura replied without looking up from her phone. "I have to go, they got the DNA results of the fingerprints on the ice pick and they won't tell me over the phone."

"Shouldn't we talk about last night?" Jane questioned, pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding a lot of sugar. She reached for a piece of toast before turning to Maura, who was already pulling on her jacket. The detective couldn't believe how Maura was just pretending that nothing had happened between them on the previous night.

"What's there to talk about? It was just two people who were comforting each other, nothing more," the medical examiner explained, taking her car keys from the cooking island. She walked towards the door and yelled over her shoulder, without looking at her friend: "I'll see you at work."

With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Jane speecheless in the middle of the kitchen. _Ouch, that actually hurts a little_, Jane thought as she shook her head. She let out a big sigh before speaking to herself as she added: "Scratch a little."

**At the precinct**

Jane walked into the medical examiner's office and threw a file on the table. "Doyle's in Cabo," she informed Maura, crossing her arms over her chest. The touch cop was back, walls built up strongly around her. "They made it their personal goal to find him and they did. He couldn't have murdered our victim with that ice pick."

"He didn't," Maura said from behind her computer, her eyes focused on the screen. "There's no match on the DNA. If they were Doyle's, there would be a match. Apparently, they wanted to give me the good news in person."

"That's good, now we only have to figure out who those fingerprints belong to," Jane stated the obvious. She walked towards the body on the autopsy table. "How about the stabbing case? Anything on that one?"

"There were some fibers found, but I don't have the results yet. When I get them, I will call you," Maura said, looking at her hands which were folded in her lap.

Jane noticed. She walked closer to Maura and rested a hand on her back. Feeling Maura stretch her back away from her hand, the detective stared at her for a mere moment. Maura had never done this before. With a huff, she said: "I'll be in the hospital."

**At the hospital **

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked with a smile, sitting on the bed of her sister. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, I'm better," Samantha replied, matching Jane's smile as she was sitting up straight in her bed. "Yesterday, I think it was a combination of waking up here, pain, seeing you again, memories, it just… it became too much to handle so I freaked."

Jane couldn't help but reach out and pull Samantha in a warm hug. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered against the teenager's shoulder, who closed her eyes at the touch.

"Me too," Samantha replied, completely relaxing in Jane's embrace. "How's Mom? And Dad, Frankie, and Tommy?"

Pulling back, Jane kept Samantha's hands in her own as she looked her in the eye. "Mom and Dad got a divorce. Ma's living in Maura's guest house at the moment. Frankie's doing good, he just passed his detective's exam and Tommy… Well, let's just say he didn't screw much up lately."

"Mom and Dad got a divorce? When?"

"A couple months ago. I will fill you in on everything once I can take you home. I hate to break the mood, but we really need to talk about…" Jane's voice trailed off. She didn't feel the need to say the words out loud as she figured Samantha would already know what she was talking about.

"He's in Boston, Jane. He's been here all along."

**At the precinct**

"Frost, did you call Rizzoli?" Korsak questioned as the duo followed Maura to the medical examiner's office.

"Yeah, she's on her way," Frost answered, walking into the room and putting his hands on his hips. "How is this even possible? It's two different locations, two different manners of killing."

"The time indicates that it is possible," Maura spoke up, sitting on her chair behind her desk. She opened a file on her computer and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jane rushed through the doors, sweat glistening on her forehead. "What's so important I had to come here STAT?"

"Show here, Dr. Isles," Korsak said, motioning to Maura.

Jane raised an eyebrow and walked towards Maura so that she could look at the computer.

"The DNA on the hairfibers we found were no match in the database, but…" Maura looked up at Jane. "They match the DNA on the ice pick."

"Same killer," Frost stated, taking a deep breath.

Jane's mouth was slightly opened before a small laugh left her lips. She bit her lip as she rounded Maura's desk and sat down in the red, very uncomfortable, chair. "This guy's messing with us."

* * *

><p>Reviews are optional, but very much appreciated! :)<p> 


End file.
